User talk:Greenpickle
CLICK HERE to add a section thing. *'Archive 1' Pikmin Weights While you noticed that yellow Pikmin are lighter but still count as one on the scales. I all so noticed a few things,such as Purple Pikmin have the weight of ten pikmin but but a single blue pikmin can save them when they are drowning. Olimar, Louie, and the president count as zero on the scales as well. :Yeah, the game does have a lot of inconsistencies. :The captain/scale thing is pretty funny, but nowhere does it say that Pikmin can only lift the equivalent of their own weight. :Maybe it is like the superhuman strength in time of danger thing on Discovery Channel. But Yellow Pikmin are the same weight as Red Pikmin and stuff because their ears catch the wind (according to the article.) - Crystal Lucario :::uhh... I think that purples ar lighter in the water because fat is less dence than water and the added buoency helps the blues fling the purples,and the yellows are prbably only factionly liheter and the ears are arodynamic.Rocky0718 21:43, 26 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 21:43, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Purples are also ten times as strong as other Pikmin, and muscle itself (animal muscle anyway) is heavier than fat and more dense than water. I'm not saying Purples are pure muscle, but there's no way all that bulk is just fat either. Heck, we don't even know that Pikmin store calories the same way animals do at all. :::Firstly, if they were less dense than water, they would float anyway, so they wouldn't drown. Secondly, assuming they are less dense, that would only be an aid in lifting them up through water, but they start at the surface anyway. They have to be thrown through the air. 16:39, 27 April 2008 (UTC) RE Hmm... I guess I should rephrase that. They aren't against other wikis, but prefer their own, if you understand. Hmm... I guess I should trash that message, cause it's more than likely that I'll be back here. InfectedShroom Still cant upload image I'm still trying to upload the image. Maybe it would be easier if yuo uploaded it. reply soon. :Yeah, that's what I suggested before. Upload it somewhere else (e.g. Photobucket, Imageshack), and give someone here a link so they can sort it out. 10:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Cuisine I got into this somehow, so I thought I may tell you if I'm seeing it anyway: There's this, which resembles what I said. There aren't really national specialties known world-wide. Foreign food is everywhere, just like bakeries. And like you said, this is the traditional food where I live, and it has plenty of meat variations, including raw, sometmes bloody meat (not my type of thing, though).-- 18:43, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Brawl No! Not even more!-- :I similarly exploded. 17:59, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, just found a game that is released in Europe first.-- 15:34, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yay, I've been waiting for Spore forever. 19:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Skin I find the leaves on the top right user buttons to be an overkill. I prefer them to be unobtrusive, and the overlapping with the other tabs also looks wrong. I know this isn't exactly a support, but I can imagine you're not loving this either, so I gave you a second opinion.-- 16:23, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry about criticism; that's required if improvements are to be made. I'll see to changing it. I did intend originally to put a gap under the links before the page-top tabs, but I couldn't work out how. 19:59, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Chat It's not working. Could you check yourself?-- :I'm on it. I'll check the site one. If you still can't, go here. 16:01, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Checked site one, working fine. 16:02, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::It's doing it again! And it's on both!-- :::Lol. Try downloading 0irc. Google it. 16:15, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Right, what do I enter as server name?-- :::Lol, I'd expect this from some random person, but not you... First, no idea why you'd need it, but it's actually on the chat page (Pikmin:Chatroom...) and probably on help:chat too. It's irc2.darkmyst.net. 14:34, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::...Still nothing.-- How? First of all, how do you make your signature all fancy? And second of all, how come it won't let me sign my username anymore? Ace Shadow 06:28, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :For the .-- 08:37, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, what do you have in your preferences, under signature? 10:36, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Hi. I have recently made a Pikmin fanon site, and I was wondering if I could borrow Pikipedia's monobook. I'll change it a little so it's not exact has this one. Can I? Minimariolover10 17:24, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I see no reason why you shouldn't. Note, however, that the sidebar acts a bit oddly on the Wii browser, if that's important; and that the background is less well-placed in Internet Explorer than in Firefox. Also, since that place says it needs contributors, I'd advise asking at the GameFAQs Pikmin 2 board; it's become quite lively (fairly) recently, and there are lots of people creating Pikmin 3 ideas and a load of other ideas topics. I'm sure some of them would love to have such a place to put all their ideas at without fear of removal. :Actually, that applies here too: we could put up a notice to redirect those here to share their ideas to that wiki; it's getting sort of annoying here, and I think Crystal Lucario's about to explode any time now. 18:15, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::..He already has. ::How do you plan to do it? Simply set up a notice on most talk pages?-- 18:18, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::Mediawiki:anonnotice? 18:20, 1 June 2008 (UTC) If your interested for the link, it's here. Sorry, the wiki was made just today, so, yeah, it's not so great. Also, the wiki's fanon because it has theory on biology on many creatures, like how Pikmin seeds grow, or exact reasons why enemies adapt, kinda like if Olimar decided to study enemies a lot more. But I think I can made a section about "Rumored Pikmin species in the Wild". The monobook will do, and I will see if I can make it wider. Minimariolover10 19:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Red run Okay, thanks to that chat, your posts now confuse me. What did I claim was true?-- 12:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, red run is a bit completely sort of unrelated-type thing. You said that the Gatling Groink at WW could be used to destroy the poison pipes under the poison gate next to the pool there; I said it couldn't after testing it. That was a number of months ago. Then, more recently, it came up on GameFAQs, and Miles says he's done it, and you suggested this might be a version difference. 13:00, 2 June 2008 (UTC) i cant acces my preferance! what's going on?Rocky0718 00:46, 15 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:46, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Should be here if you're logged in. 07:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::last thing regarding my sig- how do i stop the repeating? rocky0718 :::How many tildes (~ these things) are you signing with? You only need three, or four if you want to include the time. i use 3, but it still repreats. rocky0718 :What do you have in your Nickname field in Preferences? It should be just . pikmin wieght,tips, and stength on my game olimar and louie wiegh one and if you call your army while a blowhog is blowing they will stay with burning leaves un harmed if you use 100 purple pikmin you could have an easy day :I...really can't be bothered to try and decipher that. I have no idea what you just said. "On my game,Olimar and Louie weigh one.(Whatever they weigh,let's say gram)If you call your Pikmin who are on fire they won't be on fire anymore.If you use 100 purple pikmin you could have an easy day".There, deciphered. --JayfeatherTalk 22:04, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :...And now we have to try and work out why it was put here. Recent Changes link Would it be possible to make the recent changes link on the sidebar bold, or somehow more obvious? Everyone finds it eventually, but I bet a lot of misunderstandings (such as those about deleted pages or content being removed) could be avoided if people knew about it right off the bat. Aww, I thought bold would have looked neat.... Oh well... >sob< >pout< helpful idea hi its been a while, ive been busy with alot of stuff, but i thought of some ideas u might like, like adding the total amount of pokos in each cave not including enemies, to a caves page. and also in above areas, and in parenthesies with the areas cave amounts included next to it. just a thought, to maybe help people get to their goal of 10,000 faster. SheerGroink 09:50, 5 July 2008 (UTC)